


Comatose [Cow Chop]

by Breekinz



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breekinz/pseuds/Breekinz
Summary: After two years Breella receives an unsuspecting call from someone from her past she'd never thought she'd hear from again. She never thought they'd find her number, yet part of her is relieved to hear from them. However, this single call throws everything she worked to put in her past to come crashing back down on her.





	Comatose [Cow Chop]

_I hate feelin' like this_  
_I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this_  
_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_  
_Tell me that you will listen_  
_Your touch is what I'm missin'_  
_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' you_  


__\------------------------------------------------_ _

__  


I stared out the window of my bedroom part of me ached to see him again. To feel his arms around me, holding me close. It has been a year since I left, a lot has changed since then. Every day I regret that selfish decision. I regret leaving him with a broken heart just because of one petty little difference I had with one person. A difference that weighed on us all, but instead of just walking away as they eventually did, I ran... I ran far away. Away from the love of my life, and all of my friends.

__

Just then my attention was torn away from my thoughts by the sound of my phone going off in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw a number that I recognized quite well. Surprised I hit answer, before pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I piped out softly.

"Never thought I'd hear your voice again." The caller said chuckling.

"Seamus." I breathed out, " How did you..."

"You really think I'm not smart enough to track down your number?" He asked rather sarcastically.

Sometimes Seamus can be extremely forgetful, but he's very resourceful.

"Well if anyone were to do it, you're definitely the one to achieve it." I stated as I walked over to sit on my bed, "How are you?"

"Feeling a bit better, but not completely 100 percent." He said, "How about you?"

"I'd rather not talk about my feelings and shit." I told him sighing.

"Obviously, the way you left him, it was apparent that you didn't want to talk about your feeling," Seamus stated, "Nor did you care to talk about anyone else's feelings."

"Seamus please.." I told him, trying to choke back the feeling of crying. "I already live with that guilt every day."

"He misses you Breez"

I sucked in a deep breath. That simple phrase hit so hard.

"Yeah that hurt to hear didn't it?" He stated.

"Well, of course, it did Sea!" I yelled, "Not a single day goes by that I don't think about him. About how I hurt him, or how heart broken he probably is. We were the world to each other and I just completely destroyed it."

"Well... I wasn't expecting an outburst like that," He stated.

"Well, what exactly were you expecting Seamus?" I asked, "Why the fuck did you call me? I swear if you only did so to try and make me feel like shit, well I'm sorry to say but I was already feeling that way."

"Actually, my original reason for calling was to see if you were okay." He stated, "I honestly didn't think you'd answer."

I left out a long sigh, breaking down. "You're my best friend Sea." I stated, "And I do feel bad walking out on you too."

There was a pause of awkward silence. Right as I was about to speak Seasmus broke the silence.

"I miss you Breez." He whispered.

"Miss you too Seashell." I giggled at my silly little Nickname for him. "How are things there for real though?" I asked getting serious.

"Well, I'm sure you know that they left the group and finally started their idea they had been throwing around for the longest time." He explained, "Oh and they're dating now."

"Are you serious?" I asked feeling bad for my other best friend.

"Yep." He answered, "And James is literally done. Like, totally done speaking to him."

"Well good, he's an asshole anyway." I stated, "I feel for Jamesy."

"You think you'll ever come back?" Sea asked.

"I don't know Sea... All the bullshit with Jordan and Stef wasn't the only reason I left that day." I admitted, "Just the whole ordeal was weighing heavily on our relationship as well."

"What exactly happened that day, Aleks refused to tell us?" Sea asked.

My thoughts drifted away a bit as the vivid memory surfaced in my head, "Well.."  
_________

*Flashback*

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Aleks screamed as he bent down to pick up his dropped phone. "Fucking great, the screen is smashed."

"It's alright Babe, we'll just get you another one." I told him.

"That doesn't help me right now does it?" He screamed at me.

"Aleks please, it's just a phone." I told him.

Just then Aleks grabbed mine that was sitting on the counter and with all his power threw it at the kitchen floor, screen shattering on impact. I watched as my phone went sliding across the tile, stopping at the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen.

"Aleks!" I shrieked.

"It's just a phone, we'll get you another one." He snapped.

"Aleks you're being ridiculous." I spat going over to pick up my phone. I tried to swipe my screen to see if it still worked but swiped wrong, managing to slice my finger open. "Ouch. Great Aleks, now my finger is bleeding."

"You'll get over it, it's just a little cut." He spat, "You'll live princess."

"Aleks, what is your problem?" I demanded.

"My problem is that every time you and Stef get into your stupid bitch fits with each other Jordan gets on my ass about it." He growled, "I'm tired of him treating me like shit because you can't get along with her."

"So you're taking it out on me?" I asked, "Besides Aleks, you know how she is. You know I try my best to ignore her for your sake."

The fighting continued on. These fights have never gotten to this extreme. Stef was always trying to start trouble with everyone at the office. However, most of the trouble has been with the guys at the office and easily dealt with. Lately though, her latest target has been Aleks and I.

They started out as little arguments that we quickly dealt with, without each other's feeling getting hurt. However lately, they've turned into full blown fights. Yelling back and forth, words being thrown like daggers, and feelings hurt. Aleks walks around slamming shit and has already broken a lot of my belongings. Nights are spent sleeping alone and us barely speaking to one another.

As Aleks was screaming at me something in me finally snapped. I turned away from him and walked straight into our bedroom and to the closet. I could hear Aleks yelling at me from the kitchen, "Yeah just walk away bitch."

The words hurt, and I knew I couldn't deal with it anymore. Maybe if I were to leave things would be better. The guys could be happier. Aleks could possibly live in peace, or not have to deal Jordan bitching about me at the very least.

I pulled out my suitcase and started throwing clothes in it. Along with my other important belongings. Just as I was finishing up, Aleks walked in stopping in his tracks.

"What are you doing Bree?" He asked as I turned to face him, bag in hand.

"What does it look like Aleksandr?" I asked.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" He asked

"I can't do this anymore Aleks." I stared not being able to look him in the eye

"But Bree, you can't." He started.

"I have to Aleks, it's for the best." I stated.

That was the day I walked out of Aleks' and the guys' lives. I still vividly remember Aleks' pleas, begging me not to go. His desperate attempts to tell me how much he loves me and how he couldn't stand to see me leave. However, I made my decision and I really believed it would be for the better.

*Flashback End*  
________

"So that's why you have a new number." Seamus stated.

"Yeah, when I went to get my phone replaced I just got a whole new number." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me the fights were getting that bad?" Sea asked.

"Seamus you know how I am." I told him, "I'm not one to put my relationship problems on blast for the world to see."

"I didn't realize Stef was that bad." Seamus stated, "Of course I did leave before a lot of the worst stuff started happening."

"You're lucky." I stated, "It was pure hell having to deal with her shit every day."

"I'm sorry I left you alone to deal with it all." He apologized.

"It's okay Sea, you had to think of yourself." I stated, "You had more important issues to take care of. Your health is more important than my needs."

"Don't sell yourself short Breez, you are important." He sighed, "I should have checked in on you more."

"Don't blame yourself Sea, it's not your fault." I told him. "It's as much Aleks' fault as it is mine. We should have communicated better."

"True. So, you really haven't spoken to him?" He asked

"Not since the day I left," I told him getting up and walking back over to my window. "I can barely even look at pictures of him at this point."

"I see you moved back to Pennsylvania." He stated, "How are you getting by?"

"Well, when I first moved back I stayed with my parents for awhile." I explained, "Till I was able to find a job and save up to get my own place." 

"Would you consider making a trip to see Ash and I?" He asked, "I won't tell anyone else you're here and I promise not to make you see him."

I was kinda shocked by his blunt question, I never thought Seamus would bring this up so sudden. I honestly didn't have any intentions of ever coming back, hell, I was dreading even speaking to any of them. However, as I stated, leave it to Seamus to be the detective.

"I don't know Sea, I'd have to think about it." I told him, "Not only that I'd have to get time off work and that will take some time too."

"It's fine Breez, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." He assured me, "Plus it's no rush. I just figured I'd throw the option out there."

"I know you wouldn't Sea, thank you for extending the offer. Just let me think about it." I told him.

We talked a little more and he clued me in on how things were going with his health. By the end of our conversation, I was starting to really miss having him in my life. When we finally were saying our goodbyes I told him to send Ash my love. I really missed her as well, her and I got along so well. I really missed having her around. Before we finally hung up he told me to not be a stranger anymore and I promised him I'd stay in touch. I assured him as soon as I made a decision about the offer I'd let him know.

After ending the call I went over and laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling allowing everything to kinda sink into my head a little bit. My longing for Aleks crashing down on me again, full force this time. I felt the tears threaten my eyes and I squeezed them shut in an attempt to fight back. I really missed him and it seemed the talk with Seamus made me miss him even more.

Once I finally fought off the tears I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before sitting up and grabbing my laptop off my side table. I opened it up and typed in my password and my screen showed my background with all my desktop icons. I clicked open Chrome and typed youtube into the address bar. Once the page loaded I typed "Cow Chop" into the search bar and clicked on their channel. I spent the rest of my night watching James and the love of my life and their shenanigans, as I allowed the tears to flow till I passed out with the laptop on the bed beside me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this shortly after James and Aleks had left the group. It is actually part of an idea I had already had started back when they were still part of the group. Hell, the original story was when Sly was still a there. Back even before Spencer and everyone else. However, I took a long break away from writing for awhile. When I finally got the urge to write again, everyone was gone. So I decided to change the idea and morph it into a Cow Chop story. I will probably still include Seamus and Eddie in this story, but they will obviously only be in the story with minor roles. I'm excited to see how this goes since I don't exactly know where I'm completely going with this. I hope you all with come with me on this journey and you all enjoy! Don't forget to show it some love!


End file.
